A child of a Fox and the Moon
by naWolfle
Summary: He lived in peace. Maybe the fates decided that he had lived in peace for too long. "Maybe there is still need for a shinobi in this age"
1. Chapter 1: first encounter

**Authors Notes: This is my first Fanfic, please review so that I may improve and do better in later chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The 'Percy Jackson' series or Naruto

Chapter 1: First Encounter

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto…_

"Thank you, come again. Hey Naruto, you've got the rest of the weekend free. Try not to cause too much trouble."

…_But I guess you would call me Naruto Uzumaki…_

"Thanks Boss but don't worry I'll save all the trouble for when I get beck" I said as I ran out the door.

…_I live in a small town near New York…_

I slowed my pace down to a walk and went into the forest with the snow crunching beneath my feat.

…_I look around 25 years old…_

I stopped abruptly when I saw a redheaded girl with life-threatening injuries. I ran up to her to help; then I heard a sound I thought was lost to this age. The sound of clashing blades

…_and I am the last shinobi._

I put my hands together, forming a cross shape with my fingers and called out "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** (shadow clone jutsu). A poof of smoke and then standing next to me was an exact copy. I ran towards the sound of combat leaving the clone to tend to the girl.

I arrived to the scene of 30 girls varying from ages 10 to 18, who were wearing silver ski jackets, blue jeans and black combat boots, each of them wielding a silver bow. They seemed to be fighting a pack of large dogs there were around 15 of them.

I saw one of them pounce at one of the girls, she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. I moved between them facing the hellhound. I could feel the bite on my left shoulder, I probably wouldn't be able to use that arm anymore, but I didn't need it to finish off the beast. I took a kunai out of a seal in my sleeve and decapitated it.

The girl was shocked and stared at me wide eyed. Was it really that surprising? Wouldn't anyone else do the same? But I didn't have time to think about that as I could sense another of the beast's charge at me. I stepped aside and drove the kunai into the beast's neck which then burst into golden dust.

That's when I realized. These beasts were made entirely out of chakra, one of the girls was as well and I could also sense it in the other girls; at least it was similar to chakra. I saw the world fade and I collapsed.

I woke up in a sewer which I recognised as my mindscape. i was about to get myself out when I thought _"Maybe I should talk to Kurama"_ and with that thought I went to where I knew his cage used to be.

"Oy, Furball! Get up we need to talk"

I heard a groan then "Quiet down, I'm right here you don't need to shout". From the shadow I saw the great nine tailed fox in the flesh. "Now what's so important that you needed to wake me up again?"

"You could sense it too right" it wasn't so much a question but more a statement.

"Of course I did, I am not called the greatest of the bijuu for nothing!" that would be true if any of them were still alive.

"Who do you think they were?" I asked.

"How do you expect me to know? I can only see what you have seen kit"

My eyebrow twitched "I'm only 300 years younger than you!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow and said "You haven't realized yet", I stared at him confused and he just burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at Kyuubi -teme!?"

"Oh, just a little surprise for when you wake up. Now, GET OUT!"

I woke up instantly. _"Stupid furball"_, I was brought out of my thoughts by the memories of the dispelled clone. My eyes widened and I instantly dashed to where the clone had been. The girl that my clone had been with wasn't picked up by the others; they must have thought she was dead. I could sense that the group was moving away, fast, if I didn't hurry the redhead wouldn't make it back to the others.

I got to the girl a few seconds later, but there was something really wrong. _"Why is she taller than me, no that's not right"_, I brought a paw up to face and got into a thin-Wait, PAWS. I figured out what it was a second later when the girl, who was now wide awake, looked at me and said "Hello fox".

"_Why in the world am I a fox!?" _I could hear Kurama laughing in my head. I grew frustrated,_ "shut it fox"._ The laughing grew even more and he said "don't forget that I'm not the only kitsune around right now". This only served to make me more frustrated.

The girl was watching amused at the changing expression on the fox's face. I decided to think about changing myself back later so that I could help the girl. I turned my head to try to tell the girl to follow me, she just looked confused.

Groan, I walked up to her leg, and pulled lightly on her jeans. Her face flashed with understanding and I decided to lead the way to her group. We raced through the forest a blur of silver and red; I was glad that she could keep up, considering that even as a fox and with restriction seals on I could be a blur.

When caught up to the group they had set up camp and the redhead immediately yelled out joyfully "HEY!" The shock lasted for a second before it turned into joy. I smiled at the scene and left silently. Unknown to me my leave was not unnoticed by the eyes of a certain goddess.


	2. Chapter 2: year by year

**Authors Notes: Thanks for the positive response and advice. I'll try to get in a chapter a week**

Disclaimer: I do not own The 'Percy Jackson' series or Naruto

Chapter 2: Year by Year

xX Naruto POV Xx

"AARGH! I've been at this for hours. How the hell do I get back to normal!?" I yipped, I had my paws on my snout and was shaking my head frantically; in front of me were several pieces of paper with arrays of strange symbols and scribbles. _"Why can't I think of a seal that will fix this!?" _I thought. My eyes widened with realisation, put my paws together, I could feel the chakra build up and I said "KAI!" Then…nothing happened, _"guess it's not an illusion then"_ sigh.

From within my mind I heard "Ok, this isn't funny anymore"

I entered my mindscape so I could talk to the fox face-to-face. _"So you finally decided to help furball?"_

"Hold your tongue kit (groan) or I might just change my mind and let you deal with this on your own." I couldn't see it but I knew his eyebrow was twitching so I just stayed silent. "Now let me explain, the technique that turned you into a fox doesn't work like the gen-jutsu (Illusionary Techniques) that you're used to. This technique isn't an illusion it actually turned you into a fox; it isn't just a henge jutsu (transformation technique) either, it doesn't need to be maintained and is permanent. The solut-"

"GAH! I'm stuck like this forever, I not a fo-" SMACK!

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!" I promptly shut up "Thank you, as I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted" this was accompanied with a glare "Your regeneration should heal you back to normal in a few weeks since it considers fox foreign as otherwise you would have grown up with more than just whisker for having me sealed in you. Until then just use a seal enhanced henge"

I just looked at him oddly and said "what?" SMACK "What was that for!?"

"For being an idiot!" I couldn't really argue with that "You just need to wait a few weeks and you'll be back to normal"

"Oh, I guess it isn't that bad then" I gave out a relieved sigh. "Guess I have to find a new job, again. Wait, I can use a henge. Thanks Kurama"

xX Outside World Xx

The first thing I did when I was awake again was stick my paws together and perform the henge technique then headed back to town so that I could try to get to work on time.

When I got to the store I heard my boss say "Hey Naruto, you're early. How was your weekend?"

"I guess you could say that it was interesting" I replied with a massive grin.

"I feel sorry for whomever it was that caught your eye. Now get to work"

xX 3 Years Later Xx

"_How did I get involved in this mess"_ I quickly dodged to the left, barely avoiding the fist that could have taken my head of my shoulders.

I stood in a clearing surrounded by 3 Laistrygonian Giants. I pulled a kunai out of the seal in my sleeve and three it at the one that had just tried to hit me. It hit it right in its forehead and it fell down dead, soon after the other 2 collapsed as well. _"What why did they-"_

"There is one more. Permission to kill, my lady?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw the group of girls from 2 years ago, with two at the front.

I responded the only logical way "Is that really necessary?"

… I was completely ignored.

I heard the one of them say "That won't be necessary, he's just a mortal man" I had to mentally restrain the Kyuubi and I could hear him shouting "Lemme at em! My host is not just some weak Mortal!" in my head.

I was focusing so hard on restraining the Kyuubi that I nearly missed the same girl say "I'll just turn him into a fox" my eyes widened and before I knew it I was a fox a again. I groaned and thought to myself _"at least I know who it was that did it last time". _I simply left the clearing and like last time could hear the fox laughing in my head.

_Years passed by and I would meet the monsters and the group, it would usually go the same way: meet monsters/Girls kill monsters then turn into a fox but they seemed to forget me every time. Eventually I decided I'd introduce myself and get some answers._

This time I found myself facing the Minotaur as it charged I dodged to the right causing the Minotaur to hit the tree behind me shortly after it was hit by a rain of arrows.

_3, 2, 1... _"Permission to kill, my lady?"

"That won't be necessary; he's just a mortal man. I'll just turn him into a fox, seems fitting with his whiskers" they said this every time, _"must be habit"_, but I didn't intend to let it go the way it usually went this time.

"Will you allow me to introduce myself this time?" they looked at me confused except for the one with long black hair because she was just glaring. I put on a grin and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I live in this forest, work as a shop assistant and fight monsters –ttebayo. I have also been turned into a fox by you six times already over the last 5 years"

There was a flash of disbelief which was quickly overcome by shock. _"It seems they remember me" _The one who seemed in charge said "Zoe, Permission granted" the only thing I could think was _"Why me!?"_

Before I knew it 3 silver arrows were heading my way, I jumped to the side "Watch where you're aiming that thing, you could hurt someone!" The girl, Zoe, responded simply, by firing more arrows. For my own safety I dipped, dodged and jumped out of the way. I also noticed that half the arrows had been heading towards my nether regions. Each miss was accompanied by an exclamation along the line of "Stop that", "Aah, that one was close" or "Kami save me from this Mad-woman".

Eventually when Zoe reached for an arrow she found nothing, so she took out her hunting knives and charged. I picked up the kunai I had thrown at the giant and again started to dodge, jump and parried whenever necessary but never striking back.

"Hold still so that I can kill you!" She was obviously getting frustrated.

I sweat dropped and replied dryly "No thanks, I'd rather keep living right now"

Her glare intensified and her killing intent spiked, though it wasn't much compared to the ninja of my day. She was about to charge again but suddenly we were interrupted by a soft rumbling sound that's when I saw a hand come out of the earth followed shortly by a whole body. The man that came out had medium length silver hair and purple eyes but that didn't matter to me; what mattered to me was the faded black cloak he was wearing with faded red clouds.

My face darkened, I was glaring right at him and emitting enough killing intent to freeze the girls nearby. He could clearly feel it as he turned towards me although my killing intent didn't as much as faze him, I just noticed he was carrying a triple red bladed scythe. In my home language I asked "who are you, **AKATSUKI!**" I could feel my rage seep into my voice, fueled by Kurama's chakra.

The man looked amused and said "I am Hidan, who the **** are you people? Actually don't answer that I'll just sacrifice you to Lord Jashin anyway so it doesn't matter" with that he charged towards the nearest person, who just happened to be Zoe.

I intercepted him, blades clashing, and whispered in his ear "your god can't help you anymore"

That's when he noticed my headband he said "You're from Shikamaru-Teme's village, I've been busy shuffling myself back into one piece for a long time just so that I can enact Jashins vengeance on that teme. So tell me, Where is he?!" he jumped back and leapt, scythe spinning.

I side stepped and kicked him in the torso while saying "He's dead, along with everyone else including your precious Jashin"

He became furious "Lies heretic, gods do not die! Tell me where I can find the teme him and I may give you a less agonizing death!" suddenly he was hit by an arrow, then two and ten more after that. He turned his head towards the girls who had fired the arrows completely calm "can you not do that, it's annoying" then he swung his scythe holding it by the chain.

It was just like that time 15 years ago, they wouldn't be able to move out of the way fast enough, there was no other option.

Eyes were wide with shock. In front of them with the scythe blade going through my shoulder coming out at my hip I stood. _"Damn my soft heart, it makes me suicidal."_ I started gathering chakra at the back of my neck and released. Anyone looking would have seen a seal flash and fade.

Meanwhile Hidan pulled his scythe back and licked the blood off of it. His skin turned solid black and he seemed to gain bone tattoos. He drew a symbol with my blood on the ground. He took out a retractable spear and stabbed himself through his right shoulder.

At the exact same moment blood spilled out of my right shoulder. I clenched my mouth shut to avoid screaming and walked towards Hidan. He pulled out the spear and stabbed himself in the leg. I stumbled but kept limping towards him.

One of the girls tried to attack him, she shot a couple of arrows, and they hit him in the stomach however; the same wounds appeared in mine. I stumbled again but kept going. The girl then charged but before she could make an attack she was cut in half.

My wounds started to knit themselves together; I started walking, then I was running and I burst into a sprinting. He seemed like he was done having 'fun' and raised his spear ready to strike his heart; Before he could I had grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground behind the symbol; half a second later Hidan found himself in the air 6 meters above the ground. In a flash I was in the air next to him and I kicked him into the woods. I landed and sped off into the woods after him.

I caught up to him just as he crashed through the last tree. I quickly formed a cross with my hands calling out **"kage bunshin no jutsu"** (shadow clone jutsu) after the poof of smoke there stood 6 copies of me. They already understood what I needed them to do, four of them heading towards Hidan. They found him walking the way they came. The first clone punched him before he could react he was kicked up into the air and the last thing he ever heard was screeching and a call of **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken"**(Wind release: Spiralling shuriken).

xX Artemis POV Xx

When that man, Naruto Uzumaki, left the first thing I did was check up on the huntress that had been cut in half. She was dead. _"How did it go so bad so quickly, who was that man and who is Naruto Uzumaki?"_ there was only one person who knew the answer. With that thought I ran off into the woods after the boy.

I got to a clearing surrounded by destroyed foliage. There had clearly been a battle here but they're already gone. I examined the area more carefully; there was only one set of tracks leaving the battle. _"If it's the boy I'll get answers and if it's the man then I will avenge my hunter"_ and I followed the tracks.


	3. Chapter 3: shards of memory

Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Percy Jackson' series or Naruto

Chapter 3: Shards of Memory

**xX Artemis POV Xx**

I followed the tracks deeper into the woods until they just suddenly stopped, I looked around they hadn't been covered up by the snow or erased: they just stopped here _"But I shall not"_. I called out to the wildlife. Hastily various animals leaked from the trees. There were wolves, deer, _foxes_ and a toad.

I stared at the toad for a second but decided that some stupid mortal must have brought it here, especially since it was wearing a cloak. I asked if any of the creatures had seen anybody matching the boy's or the man's description.

The animals left one by one with a polite _"no mi lady" _or_ "unfortunately not"_ until all that was left was the toad which stayed silent.

"Have you anything to say, toad?" I asked frustrated at the lack of response.

The toad waited a second before saying "Why do you seek Naruto?" my eyes widened for a second before narrowing, another question to add to the list. I told him the truth "I need answers".

"As do we all, but why do you need these answers? Why is it from him that your answers must come?" the toad responded with a raised eyebrow.

I clenched my fist "someone I care about died at the hand of someone he knew" I growled out.

The toads eyes widened immediately and he mumbled something under his breath before looking into my eyes with the fire of determination and quietly he asked "so you seek him for revenge?" the toad was tense and ready to jump at a moment's notice.

"No, I just need to know who the killer was" at this the toad relaxed and said "If you wish to find him look for tracks in the trees." He turned and started to leave but when I was about to leave he said "Know that if he comes to harm by your hand; the toads will know and we will find you" then he was gone.

I went back to where the tracks ended and climbed into the nearest tree and just as the toad said there were fresh tracks, he was here, and I continued to follow the trail.

I finally found him in a clearing standing in front of Black stone covered with words carved into it, he seemed to be asleep. It was midnight now; it had taken me half a day to find him. I started walking towards him with my bow ready. Suddenly, a countless number of glass like shards shimmered into existence orbiting around the boy who stood in the centre. The shards were glowing silver and they each displayed different people, places and events. I could also hear mumbled words in a language I did not understand. I just stood there watching the shards and I slowly what the shards were saying was getting more clear and I began to understand what they were saying.

I reached out to see if I could touch one of them; it shattered into pieces followed shortly by all the others. The boy woke up and looked up at me confused. Panic quickly swept the expression of his face as he saw that I had just stepped on part of a large circle of markings and before I knew it the world faded to darkness.

In the darkness visions flashed into existence and I started to hear and see the memories I had buried long ago. The memories of all the hunters I had lost. There was too much, I could feel the strain on my mind as thousands of memories replayed in seconds, the pains of their deaths and the loneliness of being left behind.

It all stopped abruptly and I was left with silence. I heard a relieved sigh of relief from behind me; I turned to see the boy standing there. "That was close," he began "if I had brought you here a second later you would've died"

I looked around and saw that I was in a damp sewer. I glared at him "Where are we?" I demanded.

He chuckled and said "I guess I do owe you an explanation, How about this, I answer a question for every question you answer?"

"Fine, where are we?"

"We are in my mindscape. I brought you here because if I did anything else to stop the seal it would have probably killed you"

My eyes widened immediately "How are we in your mind-"

I was interrupted by him saying "My turn, who are you?"

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon and the wilderness" I paused for a minute before asking "what was that earlier? You called it a 'seal'."

He let out a tired sigh. "I call it a mourning seal, if you stand on it while it is on it will dig up the memories of all the people and places you've lost, each represented by a different 'memory shard'; but it's dangerous for most people to use, especially if they aren't prepared, because it pushes the mind beyond its limits, add the emotional shock and you're almost certainly dead."

"Why would you do that to yourself?!" I shouted.

"Because it's our job as does who have survived to remember those who didn't; even if it hurts us. It's my turn again, why do you turn into a fox every time we meet?" With this he sent me a small glare.

"I did it because you had seen me and my hunters fighting. Mortals aren't supposed to be involved in our problems and most men who have met my hunters come with a filthy intent. But the first time we met it was because any of my methods of healing would kill any mortal; but I do wonder, how are you able to return to being human?"

He chuckled nervously and I raised an eyebrow. "It's complicated and I think I need to introduce you to someone for you to understand." He stood up and started walking away then he stopped "you coming?" I stood up and followed him.

"**Naruto! Why the hell did you bring someone in here, you know how dangerous it is?!"** I heard from the shadows ahead, where a huge fox with nine tails emerged. It was almost as big as Typhon!

Naruto said "If she tries anything then I'll just kick her out of here." He then turned to me and said "Artemis meet Kurama. Kurama Meet Artemis."

The fox, Kurama, chuckled and said **"so you're the one who's caused my host so much grief, too bad you can't transform him anymore, he's grown a resistance to it. A shame too"**

Naruto mumbled a "stupid furball" before saying "I'm sorry to cut this short but it isn't healthy staying in someone's mind to long and the seal should have worn off now" with that we were sent out.

When we woke up the first thing I saw was Naruto looking at me completely shocked. I was confused until I looked down into my arms and almost had a heart attack. In my arms was a sleeping baby girl in a bundle of cloth with three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

In my mind I knew who she was but I wouldn't believe it. That was until she woke and I saw her eyes that removed every trace of doubt because they were silver, just like mine.

"_How is she here? How does she exist? d-did I break my oath?!"_

I heard Naruto say "Artemis, it's my turn. How did you get a baby while you were in my mindscape?"

Realisation struck me like Zeus's bolt, as I remembered speaking with Athena after she claimed her first demi-god.

_**Flashback**_

"_ATHENA!" I roared, "You have broken your oath. What do you have to say about yourself?!"_

_She turned and looked at me calmly "I have not"_

"_Then why is your child living amongst the mortals as we speak!?"_

"_He came from the mind"_

"_Are you saying that he is just the result of my imagination?!"_

_Sigh "I meant it literally"_

_I asked "How?"_

"_It takes a mix of, emotion, power and a connection between two minds" Athena turned back to the exit and kept walking._

_**End Flashback**_

I said "it's because you brought me into your mindscape._"_ I was glaring at him so intensely that a small fire was starting on his shirt. Then I turned him into a fox and started firing arrows at him.

It lasted for a good five seconds before red energy started leaking off of the baby.

It burned through the cloth, revealing that the baby had the ears and tail of a fox. Immediately a poof of smoke appeared and he was running to the baby. Then he picked her up, made a sign with his other hand and the energy disappeared.

"What was that" I asked

He thought about it for a moment before stating "she inherited some of Kurama's chakra"

"Chakra?"

His eyes widened and he asked "you don't know about chakra?"

To him this was obviously very wrong. "No I don't. Explain, now!

"Chakra is a combination of one's physical energy and spiritual energy." He paused to look at the child before saying "the chakra she inherited didn't have a source of physical energy since the rest of her body is producing normal chakra so it created one in the form of the ears and tail. The spiritual part comes from her soul; but from what I've seen people don't produce spiritual energy anymore. At least that's what I thought until I met you and you're group. Where I came from this was common knowledge and we could manipulate these energies by combining them into chakra, like this." He put his hands together and said **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** (shadow clone jutsu). After a poof of smoke there was two Naruto's standing there. I don't know what surprised me more; the technique itself or that I understood what he was saying.

The clone disappeared in a smoke and Naruto continued "but that man, sorry, I mean monster was likely the only person other than me left from there though and he probably just used chakra to enhance himself or walk on surfaces; but he's long dead now." By now the baby was asleep again.

I stuck a thinking pose before stating "You said that my hunters and I had this, chakra. Would you be able to teach how to use those techniques?"

He shook his head and stated "no I wouldn't because they don't have proper circulatory system. The only ones I could teach my techniques to would be you and our daughter. Who we haven't named yet"

I face palmed, how could I forget. "You should be the one to name. As much as I regret it, my duty as a goddess is going to keep me too busy to raise her."

"I also need to help her learn to control her red chakra. I guess I'll call her Tsuki since you are the goddess of the moon"

I looked at him sternly "there will be monsters after her. If you fail to keep her safe I will castrate you"

"Is there anything else I need to know about raising a demigod?"

"_Camp half-blood"_ "Nope, nothing at all" I stood up to leave. Handing Tsuki over too Naruto.

As I was leaving I heard Naruto say "Come visit sometime, I'll be able to answer more questions and tell you about our little girl" then I was gone.

I managed to return to the hunters quickly and was greeted by Zoe. "My lady, it is goo-"

All me senses faded and I saw a large village next to a mountain just like mount Rushmore and surrounded by forest; then I came back to reality.

"-are you alright my lady?"

I shook my head and looked back at my lieutenant "It is fine Zoe, we should get going"


	4. The Lightning Thief - Chapter 1: Tsuki

**Authors Notes: **

Disclaimer: I do not own The 'Percy Jackson' series or Naruto

The Lightning thief: Chapter 1

xX 12 Years Later Tsuki POV Xx

It was the last day of the school term here at Yancy academy. I had been coming to this school every year since I was expelled from the local school near my home

_xX Flashback Xx_

"_Tsuki Uzumaki! The Principal would like to see you" I heard my teacher say at the end of the class._

_I shrugged and headed over to the principal's office._

_I got in and saw my dad sitting in the chair across from the principal who had an angry expression on his face._

"_Take a seat a seat Uzumaki" he said "do you know why you're here?"_

_I put on the most innocent expression I could pull of and said "no sir"_

_He groaned and said "Tsuki, you painted the school completely silver along with other pranks throughout the year have given me reason to have you leave this school permanently."_

"_There no way that could have been me!" I shouted_

_He sweat dropped and said "there has been paint leaking out of your locker for the last 3 days, all your books are silver and you still have the paint brush in your pocket"_

_I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head. "I guess I'm caught then"_

_And that was that. Dad took me home, to a camp in the woods._

_When we got there I started saying "I'm sorry dad I-" but I was interrupted when my dad started laughing._

"_Ha! I knew you were a real Uzumaki, did you see his face" and he laughed even harder. He grew serious and said "but it would have been better in orange."_

_xX End Flashback Xx_

Under my cap one of my ears twitched at the memory, nothing was better than silver! At least I made it through the whole year. My friend Percy wasn't as lucky, he wasn't coming back next year. I ran up to him "Hey Percy!"

He looked at me and said "hey"

"Can I stay with you for a bit? Dad thinks I still have another week here so he can't come get me."

He opened his mouth to say something but then I hugged him and said "Thank you! I've already gotten myself a ticket. Let's get going."

* * *

We met Grover on the bus, he was Percy's friend. He seemed very fidgety throughout the ride and Percy started talking. "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

That clearly surprised him because he nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Then Percy said that "I heard you talking to Mr Brunner the night before the exam"

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ...not much. What's the summer-solstice deadline?"

"Look, Percy …I was just worried for you see? I mean hallucinating about demon maths teachers…"

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something," I stared at him incredulously "because there was no such person as Mrs Dodds-"

I decided that this was a good time to interrupt saying "You mean Percy's pre-algebra teacher?" That definitely got their attention.

Grover's ears turned pink

I heard Grover mumble something to Percy as he handed Percy a card. I tried to read the card but the words just jumped off the page, so I turned to Percy and asked "What does it say?"

Percy said "Half-" but was interrupted by Grover yelping.

"Don't say it aloud! That's my, um …summer address"

I decided that it wasn't worth listening anymore and just sat back and relaxed, or rather I would've if it hadn't been for the sudden grinding noise under our feet. I gagged at the smell of rotten eggs. The driver, cursing, parked over on the side of the highway.

We all had to get off; of course I had already bounded out the moment the bus stopped.

I was disappointed to only see trees, trash and the road. When Percy came out I saw he was looking at something behind me, I turned and saw a fruit stand run by three old ladies. I was sure it hadn't been there a minute ago but I didn't care; I was hungry.

So I ran up to the stand and gleefully asked "Excuse me, how much is it for a bag of apples?"

They didn't respond and seemed to be staring at Percy while knitting two huge socks. Grover seemed to be panicking. I made a sound clearing my throat and said trying to sound very professional and business like "Excuse me; I would like to acquire a bag of apples. How much would I need to pay to gain ownership of these apples?"

Like last time they completely ignored me in favour of staring at Percy while the middle lady Got ready to cut the thread being used to make the socks. I tried waving my hand in front of their faces: nothing. My eyebrow and ears were twitching now, I almost dropped the cap.

Then they cut the thread… nothing happed. I took a few deep breaths then tried to talk to them again "Old lady, I kind of want to buy some apples now so could you please just tell me how much it costs?!"

I heard the bus engine start, signaling that we had to go. I quickly head butted the lady in the middle; the ladies and the stand just disappeared. _"Well, that was weird"_. I let out a huff and went back to the bus.

For the rest of the bus trip Grover was interrogating Percy. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't really know what it was about.

When we got off the bus I was surprised that Grover was coming with us: or I would have been if Percy didn't leave him at the bathroom and bee lined straight for the taxi. _"He's leaving me behind!"_ Just before the taxi could get going I caught the door and stepped inside while glaring at Percy. "You almost forgot me!" and I wacked him no the head.

* * *

When we entered the apartment the odours of old pizza, cigars and beer almost knocked me of my feet. I ignored it and looked around curiously, "So this is what an apartment looks like!" I exclaimed.

Percy looked at me disbelievingly and said "You've never seen an apartment before?" I looked at him with a neutral expression and nodded. "Not even once?" I nodded again.

I heard a man (or was it a walrus?) from the living room "So you're home." He was sitting with 3 other guys, most likely gambling. Probably didn't care that Percy was back; he didn't even look up.

Percy quickly asked "where's mom?" Percy clearly didn't like being around him, I found that I easily agreed.

"Working" he said "You got any cash?"

"I don't have any cash"

Gabe raised an eyebrow while almost seeming to sniff Percy and said "You took a taxi from the bus station, probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof he ought to carry his own-"

I decided to interrupt saying "Actually, I paid; so you aren't getting anything" I had a satisfied smirk on my face. "Unless you deal me in of course" and I had already taken a seat by the table.

He saw me and got a stupid perverted look on his face "or maybe I can get something else" the temperature immediately dropped and I had a sweet innocent smile, too innocent.

I then told him "Just deal the cards". Percy was already in his room.

A few minutes passed and I was sitting there with a wallet that was triple its previous weight and my 'opponents' sitting in nothing but their underwear, a horrid scene indeed.

"Well since I don't think there's anything else you can gamble anymore I'll take my leave." I chirped "oh, you can have your clothes back" then I went to Percy's room.

When I opened the door I saw Percy and a lady talking. She saw me enter and said "Hi, I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother. Are you one of his friends?"

I shook her hand, grinned and said "Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson, my name's Tsuki. I met Percy at Yancy." Then I explained that dad thought I'd still be at school until next week and that I had no way to contact him.

"Well then i think you'll be coming with us to the beach" she said. I'd never been to the beach before. Apart from travelling to and from Yancy academy, I had never left the area around my home town.

Percy looked positively surprised, "Montauk?"

She turned back to him and said "Three nights, same cabin."

"When?" he said

"As soon as I get changed" and she left to get changed. At that moment I heard the walrus that I learned was called Gabe shout out something about 'bean dip'. "I'm on my way, honey. I was just talking about the trip"

I shuffled into the living room in time to see Gabe's eyes narrow and say "The trip? You were serious about that?"

From behind me I heard Percy Grumble "I knew he wouldn't let us go"

Sally quietly told Percy that he was just worried about money.

Gabe took on a thoughtful face, which looked really out of place. Then said "Maybe if you Hurry and make some Seven layer dip…" he seemed like he was going to say something else before I said "…and maybe if I give you all the winnings from you-know what and we all forget that it ever happened."

Gabe seemed to like that suggestion so much that not only did he smile but he seemed glow and act NICE for the next five minutes after I handed him the money. I saw Percy look out of the window like a paranoid parrot multiple times during these five minutes and I had to ask what he was doing.

"Looking for cats chasing dogs, raining chocolate or anything signifying the apocalypse"

The next, and last, hour before the trip; were uneventful. I talked with Percy about various casual topics; I think we even started talking about the weather. I also helped carry any luggage to the '78 Camaro'.

When we finally got around to leaving, Gabe had come down to say goodbye to his '78 Camaro' and Sally's cooking. I saw Percy make some hand gestures towards Gabe. It resulted in Gabe being shot up his staircase. I honestly tried to hold in my laughter and I managed until we'd gotten into the '78 Camaro'. "I think I'm starting to have an effect on you Percy!" and I burst into more laughter.

"_Come to think of it, I'd seen Grover make those exact same gestures."_ I wandered _"He probably put a spring on the door or something like that, it's not like hand signs can do anything."_

_xX Flashback Xx_

_Dad was sitting in front of me "so here are the rules to the game, I'm going to make these hand signs…" he then showed me a few hand signs "…in a certain order and you have to try to copy me. Ok?"_

_xX End Flashback Xx_

I got comfortable and fell asleep

* * *

They woke me up at sunset since we had arrived. We moved out stuff into the cabin and cleaned it up. Soon enough we were sitting around a campfire on the beach under a full moon, Listening to Sally tell tales about her life and the book she was going to read.

Percy asked "Mom, can you tell me about dad?" I looked up at him.

This question was all too familiar to me.

"He was kind" Sally said "Tall, handsome and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair and green eyes.

I hugged my legs, tuned out the conversation and stared up at the moon. I didn't know why, but It always made me feel safe.

xX Flashback Xx

Dad and I were lying around a fire in the forest. It was the 5th of February, my birthday. The Earth was coated with snow on this night.

I turned towards dad and asked "Can you tell me about mom?" I had asked the same question every year on this night.

"I can't tell you much but I'll tell you what I know." He sat up, got comfortable and kept talking "I know that she was a strong, skilled and independent Woman. I know that she could be very scary when she was protecting herself or her precious people, but most importantly I know that she had a lot of love for those she found precious and I could tell that she found you precious. She probably would have taken you with her if you could." He then chuckled and said "But you're stuck with me and I promise I will love you enough for two if not more"

I nervously said "Even though I'm not completely hu-"

"What gave you that idea?" I looked at him shocked "It's not your body that matters; it's your soul and who you are that makes you human. I don't care if you have the ears or tail of a fox, then there's just more of you too love. It's a part of you, my adorable little daughter and that's all that matters to me." It always cheered me up when he said that, but what happened next just made me laugh "Believe it –ttebayo!" He quickly covered his mouth.

xX End Flashback Xx


	5. The Lightning Thief - Chapter 2: A Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own The 'Percy Jackson' series or Naruto

The Lightning thief: Chapter 2

* * *

That night I dreamed. It didn't really make any sense though.

The dream started in a wasteland. It was completely barren. There was no life, no sound and no smell. Save for people, but they weren't normal, they were made out of various elements. I could see people made of fire, of lightning, of wind, of water and people of earth. One of the lightning people looked like an octopus.

For what seemed like hours all the people did was walk around until the earth split open and all the people were pulled in. From the cracks grew a massive tree. And everything faded away as I woke up.

* * *

It was completely dark, but I could see just fine. From outside I could hear the sound running rain and the roaring thunder. There was another sound though; I couldn't make out what it was, it sounded like shouting but what followed was very easy to understand: the start of a car engine. I got up to look out of the window and was almost blinded as lightning struck right a meter ahead of me. _"That was too close. I better get out of here"_ I thought to myself.

I was drenched within seconds of stepping outside. I could see tire tracks and decided that I might as well try to catch up. So I ran after it. A minute later my whole body was screaming at me, 'DANGER'. I jumped to the side and lightning struck where I had stood less than a second ago.

I got back to my feet and I could hear growling in the distance, getting closer. Adrenaline Pumping, I kept on running. It wasn't fast enough. The growling was getting closer, louder and more frequent. There was also a pounding sound in the distance, also getting closer. I picked up the smell of ozone and immediately skipped to the side, just in time to avoid another lightning strike

The growling was close now, very close. I threw myself at the ground and saw a hulking mass of black fly passed me. I was hard but I stood up again. I could feel my bones aching and my legs shacking. The black, thing, turned to me again; ready to pounce on me.

The moon rose from behind the cloud for a moment and everything slowed down. All I heard was my heart beating at a regular pace. All I could smell was the beast in front of me that took the form of a dog. All I could feel was the energy running through my body…

…But I could see everything. Every drop of rain, as it drifted towards the ground. I could see Percy, Sally and Grover running towards a hill with a tree: and I could see every muscle on the beast tense, as it leaped towards me.

I reached into a side pocket in my bag and pulled out an odd looking black knife with a ring on the end. I ducked under the approaching beast, cutting it as it passed and threw the knife where it landed. The hound burst into a shower of golden dust.

The clouds consumed the moon and I fell to my knees and dropped my backpack. The energy I had before left me and I was stuck staring into the clouds as the lightning gathered. I could see the lightning coming down on me. There was no way I'd be able to avoid it. The last thing I felt was something huge grab me then everything flashed away in a shimmering golden light.

* * *

In some forest near New York in a tent, a sleeping blond woke up and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket with a seal that was glowing and steaming. His eyes shot wide open; he closed his eyes and went through a series of one handed seals before pointing the last sign at the sheet. A puff of smoke and he was gone.

He arrived in the middle of a thunder storm looking around frantically for something but all he found was a backpack and a kunai stuck in the ground next to it. He made a hand sign crossing his fingers and smoke enveloped everything within a kilometre.

* * *

"_Where am I? The last thing I remembered was, oh…"_ my eyes widened as I recalled what was about to happen "am I dead?" I looked myself over "I'm breathing that's good. No missing body parts either…" I thought about it for a moment before shouting "I'm alive!"

I heard a deep voice say "well that must be the first time I've heard that in here." I turned and saw a 3 meter tall man with pale skin and black hair that reached his shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Tsuki, what's your name!" He looked surprised at the question before he took on a smug expression.

"I am Hades, Lord of the underworld."

"Nice to meet you Hades, where you named after the Greek Hades?" He was about to reply but didn't stop "I read in this book that he was some really important god and that he with his two brothers Poseidon and Zeus fought against this big baddie called Kronos. Then randomly they randomly decided who got to rule over what. I think he got to rule over the dead; that must be a lot of work. I mean, how many people die in a day, the ocean is big and all but still it just stays there and it doesn't matter where the sky goes."

"I know right! They have no idea how much work it is. I've had to open up countless subdivisions" He moaned "then I have to hire more security and they are not cheap. Then Charon discovered Italian suits, he's been impossible since. To put the cream on the cake my helmet was stolen a few months ago. Being the god of the underworld is not easy!"

My eyes were sparkling as I kept listening to him rant. He stopped and looked at me weirdly "why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're a god. I've never met a god before. I didn't even know there were gods."

"You don't know anything about us at all?"

"Nope"

A golden flash appeared in his hand which drew his attention before vanishing "Sorry for bringing you here-"

"Sorry!" I interrupted "you saved my life from that weird lightning"

"Lightning you say?" he seemed to get agitated by this.

"Yeah there was this huge storm but all the lightning was striking where I was, is there something wrong"

"It's nothing, I just have some bad experience with _lightning_" he said with disgust laced into his tone. He remembered something important and a metaphorical light bulb appeared above his head "I have an offer for. I will let you leave and explain a few things. In return, I need you to do something for me"

"Sure, but I won't go around killing people. If that's what you need then you've got the wrong lady"

He waved his hand dismissingly "Oh no, nothing like that. I just need you to bring some people with you. First I should explain some things for you. You might want to sit down; it might take a while."

I looked around for a place to sit, there wasn't really much in here. The throne was pretty much it. So I got comfortable on the floor.

"I'll just give you a basic summary of what you need to know." He cleared his throat "Us gods from what you would call ancient Greece are real but so is everything else. That means the monsters, places and, the most relevant to you, demi-gods" he was honestly expecting some sort of confusion or denial but got no response just a brief nod "I have no idea who your godly parent is but since you have invoked my wrath I am certain you're not related to my brothers. Some knuckle head thought it would be a good idea to forbid us from interacting directly with our kids, and instead set up this place called camp half-blood. It's at this address" he waved his hand and a piece of paper appeared in my hands, I tried to read it and was surprised that I could.

There were two addresses though, camp half-blood and a place called the locus hotel. He continued saying "What I want you to do is pick up a couple of people from that hotel and bring them to the camp with you, unless I say otherwise later. Is that understood?" He was facing me down with a determined glare.

I reacquired my usual expression and said "Yes sir, I promise I won't let you down. An Uzumaki never backs down from their promise" I launched to my feet and gave him a thumbs-up "now where do I start?"

"I need you to swear it on the river Styx"

"I swear it on the river Styx." Rumbling could be heard in the distance.

Hades smirked and clicked his fingers. A passage appeared on the wall next to him. "The passage leads out. Don't look back while you're walking through or I'll take your soul."

I gave him a nod, and then walked into the passage.


	6. The Lightning Thief - Chapter 3: Fox

**Authors Notes: This fanfic will focus on the OC (Tsuki). As long as this is a Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover it will be very hard to find a challenging opponent for Naruto who he can fight without somehow ruining the plot.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The 'Percy Jackson' series or Naruto

The Lightning thief: Chapter 3

It took me around 10 minutes to get out of the passage and arrive in some backstreet alleyway filled with large dumpsters.

I heard a muffled sound behind me and turned to see a plain brown backpack.

"_Suspicious, hmmm…"_ I thought. I pocked the 'suspicious' bag with a stick and jumped back when... nothing happened. _"It's Just a bag. Look a note."_ I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Tsuki,_

_Congratulations on not looking back, now I don't need to eat your soul. This bag contains some items that should help you get started. Keep the note it will provide you with new instructions should I change my mind. Do not disappoint me._

_From, Your friend downstairs._

I finished reading the note in time to see a large fox grab the bag and shoot past me.

I stopped for a second to process what had just happened. "…That fox took my stuff…" I said to myself quietly.

I spun on my feet with a rage fuelled expression and dashed after it shouting "Give me back my stuff!" So the hunt began.

* * *

Elsewhere a tall blond, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, was painting a large seal on the ground while muttering to himself. Paint brush in one hand and note book in the other. "This seal should extend my chakra sensing to cover the whole country. I will find you Tsuki."

* * *

The fox ran out onto the pavement and I gave chased, occasionally crashing into some unfortunate 'tough guy' knocking them over. A small crowd was forming that was chasing after me, not that I noticed. I was completely focused catching that fox.

As the chase continued I got faster and I could feel energy running throughout my body. I was working on instinct now; my body knew what it was doing. The fox turned a corner but I somehow ran up the building and was chasing it from the rooftops. _"Must be some awesome demi-god power I have." _

The fox turned a corner but ran into a dead end. _"I've got you now!"_ I pounced on it, landing a strong drop kick before it could turn around: blasting it into golden dust. I shoved my fist into the air triumphantly and shouted "that's what you get when you mess with Tsuki Uzumaki, yeah"

"There she is" I heard, I turned my head and saw a huge mob glaring at me viciously. It must have been every mobster in Los Angeles, some of them would look like something else for a second so I assumed that the monsters got involved as well.

"_And this day started so well"_

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of a large seal in a large seal completely still, meditating with his eyes closed. His eyes gained an orange pigment and he opened his eyes to reveal that the pupils were now square like a toad. _"Los Angeles, she's there. Clones go!"_

* * *

"Can't we talk about this?" I asked while slowly backing away.

"Let's get her!" someone shouted and they all cheered in agreement. Then they charged. I was quick to act: I grabbed my bag, jumped to avoid a tackle and used him as spring board to get up onto the nearest building and ran with the wind.

I stopped when I got to the edge of the city. I was curious what was in the bag. When I looked at it I noticed I had also accidentally dragged along something else: a Fox pelt that had gotten caught on one of the bags zippers. _"It probably came from the fox. I must have grabbed it when I picked up the bag." _I picked it up to get a better look and it turned into an orange trench coat. I looked at it confused, I'd done science at school and this should not be possible. _"It's probably a monster thing; just don't think about it too much."_ I shrugged and put it on.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened, _"she's gone! That can't be right, I could sense her just a second ago; there's no way she could just disappear like that! I didn't teach her how to use the __**shunshin (body flicker)**__ or how to hide ones chakra signature. In fact I haven't even told her what chakra is; so it's certain she got involved with those Greek gods somehow because people do not just spontaneously disappear from the face of the earth. Now I really need to find her. Hopefully if I can't sense her the monsters can't either." _He stood up and disappeared leaving behind a fading seal array and a small storm of leaves.

* * *

I didn't notice anything strange about the coat, I just thought it looked cool; it would have been better silver though.

I decided to see what's in the bag. Inside I found a bunch of gold coins, some American dollars, a book called 'an introduction to immortals by Hermes' written in ancient Greek, another book called 'the Monster encyclopaedia' also written in ancient Greek and a plain bronze sword that I could tell was definitely not new.

"_I wonder if the book has anything on that annoying fox."_ I opened the encyclopaedia and found the only page relevant to fox in any way.

_Teumessian fox_

_A gigantic fox, destined never to be caught._

"_Well I guess destiny was wrong."_ I thought to myself with a smirk. _"I should probably get a taxi, but I don't think I want to run into that mob again." _Sigh _"I better start walking:"_

This was going to be a long walk, with nothing but my thoughts and memories as companions.

_Flashback_

_Dad and I were in a clearing in the forest we called home. "Dad, what are we doing here?"_

_He turned to me and said "I'm going to teach you how to fight, with and without weapons." He threw me a wooden stick that looked like some fancy Asian sword._

"_That's awesome and all but why?"_

"_It's so you can protect yourself" he said seriously, I never thought that I would be protecting myself from monsters. "…and don't tell me you don't want to know how to kick-ass in 200 different ways. Would you rather spend the next couple of hours meditating?"_

_I was hyped "what are we waiting for dad, let's get started"_

"_I'll teach you every fighting style I know -ttebayo"_

A year later we started doing this weird meditation exercise where I had to focus on a leaf that would be on my forehead. I am certain that that was pointless unless there is more he didn't tell me. At the time it was unthinkable thought. "Why didn't you tell me that I was a demi-god and why am I only seeing these monsters now, dad?"

I spent the rest of the day walking peacefully, just enjoying the surroundings, until the sun touched the horizon. Then I climbed up into a tree, got comfortable and quickly dozed off.

The morning came quickly and soon enough I was on my way again; the further I got the less 'pleasant' the trip was. I was getting hungry, thirsty and it was hot. It was also getting boring so then I decided to read one of the books that had been in the bag.

I found out that I wouldn't be able to hunt since the only weapon I had wouldn't work on the animals since it was made from celestial bronze; that sucked. I also found out that monsters and sometimes the elements are attracted towards powerful demigods. Elements like fire, water, wind and lightning… _"So I hadn't somehow pissed off the king of the gods."_

The book could only distract me for so long before it got boring as well, so I was left with nothing to distract me from my hunger. I came across a river and had a drink. While drinking I saw something in the distance, it looked like a… building!

I sprinted towards it, if there was a building there would be people and if there were people there would be food and a car or something like that.

Getting closer I saw that the place was called 'Monster donut', who would be crazy enough to build a shop out here, I don't know but I knew that I would at least be able to buy something to eat.

In the back of my mind I knew that it was suspicious: who builds a donut shop in the middle of nowhere away from the road, were are the workers and why is it called _MONSTER_ donut. All of my instincts were screaming at me but I just ignored it.

I heard a hiss from my right, turned in time to see a serpent like head heading right towards me and to dodge to the side to avoid the bite, but a long scaled neck struck me like a truck right after and I was flung into the wall of the 'Monster donut', throwing everything off.

A ringing was all I heard and I was seeing things in spinning triplets. Then the pain registered. I screamed in pain. A large hulking form turned towards me and I could see, seven serpent like heads turn towards me. I didn't need a book too tell me what it was, it was the most famous monster: the Hydra. The heads were enough for me to know that. It was the monster that fought Hercules, the strongest hero, but even he needed help to defeat the foul creature. What could I do? I couldn't cut it for it would just regenerate anything it lost, it could disintegrate me on a whim with a stream of fire and by merely being in its presence I would die, from its poison breathe.

There was no way I could survive against such a beat so I just closed my eyes and waited. Seconds were minutes and minutes were hours. I had given up slumped against the wall waiting for death, but when I felt the burning blaze coming closer; my body, acting on its own, rolled aside.

The sword fell out of the bag. I thought that I would die; that I should have just perished in the flames. Why does my body refuse to lose? The sword lay on the earth, asking me to wield it, daring me to, urging me to and I could. I could reach out and grab it. Not just the sword but to take a hold of hope. Take it, so that I may challenge this monster and win. "…_I can win…_ even if the chance is miniscule I may win… _No, that isn't right, I WILL WIN!"_ Energy burned through my system and my blood.

I took the blade and faced my foe. Its vicious visage only steeled my determination and set a fire in my soul. The hydra could sense the change in behaviour in its prey. I charged to put it on the defensive, a cry roaring through the air. A head snapped at me but I side stepped it and cut it off causing two more to grow in its place.

I remembered that I didn't have any fire, _"I will have to just attack its body instead then won't I."_ Charging ahead, I rolled out of the way to avoid sudden a volley of strikes, quickly getting within striking distance of the beast and strike I did. I slashed it across the stomach 5 times and stabbed it for good measure then jumped back.

I shouldn't have jumped. The stories of the hydra never mentioned its pain tolerance. The moment I land I felt a full set of teeth puncher my arm, followed by sudden increase in motion as I was tossed into the air and ending with the gruesome feeling of my arm being torn apart from my body.


End file.
